happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Delliumrium
Delliumrium is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Delliumrium is a white raccoon dog or simply known as tanuki, who has escaped from a mental hospital while suffered from a chronic brain disease. She has extremely unstable emotions and mental, as she always laughs maniacally and says some nonsense words for no reasons, which causing people are afraid of her. She is very insane and gone aggressive without any explanations, nobody know what is wrong with her and why is she doing dangerous things, the only explanation so far is that she is having delirium. Most of her actions is randomly unpredictable; sometimes she would screaming hysterically, talking to non-living objects, having some delusions and the list goes on. She is rarely going outside and always staying inside of the abandoned house. Not only that, Delliumrium acts like wild animals, biting on people around her, barking and searching foods on garbage. She has rabies and schizophrenia, as she has a deep hatred on water and able to see any non-living objects to be alive when in reality does not. According to the creator, Delliumrium is supposed to be a patient in mental hospital for years until the day where she has escaped from it, although she get caught twice and then send back to the seclusion room. Her third time, however, has succeed but since she has been lived in there for a long period of time, her memories become blurred and her mind has turned into vividly dangerous illusion. She is now lived in either the wasteland or abandoned house, depending on the episode's plot. Personality and traits Delliumrium has described as "from the failure experimentation into a great abomination filled with confusion and thirst for its glory freedom while has living in the land of Nod for quite days before gotten annexed by its consciousness pungent dystopia state. For year to year, mind to heart, the so-called "mortal" now loss all of what it owns from its foretime to latter-day and begins see nothing but smoke and mirrors". Episodes Starring roles *I Delirium You *From Insane to Delirium *Insanity to Cuckoo Featuring roles *Socks To Be You Appearances *Late for Me, Soon for Your Fates Deaths #I Delirium You - Crushed by collapse ceilings. #From Insane to Delirium - Mauled by Sheepy. #Insanity to Cuckoo - Eaten alive by a swarm of wasps. Injuries *Scars and wounds around her body. (Permanently) Kill count *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("I Delirium You") *Cuckoo - 1 ("From Insane to Delirium") *Anki - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo" along with Angie) *Cuddles - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo" along with Angie) *Quartz - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo" along with Angie) *Angie - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo" along with Angie) Trivia *Her name has based on the word "delirium". *She is based on Dementia from a Mexican animated series, Villainous. *She is one of the only five tanukies in the FANDOM, the others are; Gigi, Nook, Swift, and Dorobō. **She is also the first and only female tanuki so far to be existed. However, she has categorized as first of three female tanukies as in the creator's list of characters, outside of the FANDOM. *As for November 25th 2018, she has been redesigned and her bio renewed a bit. **While the objects on her hair were not visible, the creator said that the objects hidden inside of her hair. *Some scars around her body were evidence of her that she has lived in mental hospital for quite while to injure herself in very bad ways. *Although the creator stated that she has unable to speaking fluent English, yet however, Delliumrium's ability to call doctors as "medicofreaks" clearly, unlike other words. **This is either a running gag, intentional fact, or the fact that the creator just loves to joke around. Gallery Delliumrium.png|Old design Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Canines Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Crazy Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Tanukies Category:Adult Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Not Free to Ship